


Miasma

by Number_4



Category: Historical Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Immortality, Medieval Medicine, Miasma Theory, Modern Era, Mystery, Other, Secrets, medieval era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Number_4/pseuds/Number_4
Summary: No one ever did think the theory had truth within.





	Miasma

He sat on a wooden chair, leaned on a desk with a hot beverage in one hand and his phone in the other. Scrolling through his phone, every now and then taking a sip of his hot chocolate, completely engrossed in his device he had disgarded his toasty - which he had only taken a few bites of before leaving it to cool a bit, heat still radiating from it. And as he was about to reach for his hot coco, someone grabbed it and he looked up, eyebrows furrowed. "Melodie." He looked up at the green-haired woman, and watched as she drank from the cup, hiding a smile as she drank.

He sighed and quickly glanced at his phone, 12:37, "You're late. Again." Melodie quickly disregarded his statement - meet up at 12 she said but Airean should have expected that - as she'd always came late. She sat down across from Airean and then handed him his drink, which was now half-empty. He checked and sighed, "Seriously, you always take my drink can't you buy your own, it's half-finished now!" Airean moved his plate closer to him and hopefully out of reach from the woman adjacent to him.

"Now, now Arron, is that anyway to talk," she tutted "You're always so pessimistic, it's half-full. Look on the bright side now you get an indirect kiss from me!" She laughed and then leaned forward on the table, "Or would you prefer a real kiss?" She giggled and puckered her lips. He pushed her face away with his hand.

"You're embarrassing stop, people are gonna think that we are together." He huffed in disdain, but it only widened Melodie's smirk. "And don't call me Arron." A waitress came over, adorning a subtle smile, with her pen and pad ready to take an order. "Oh, I already ordered-"

"-Ignore him. I would like a cheese and tomato toasty." Melodie grinned.

"I will bring your order soon." The waitress dotted down her order on her note pad, "You guys are cute togeth-" She was interrupted by Airean who awkwardly coughed loudly and corrected her assumption, a bit harshly. The waitress apologised, embarrassed, before quickly leaving.

"She's just out of high school, cut her some slack," she scolded but grinned whilst looking at him. 

"How do you know?" Airean furrowed his eyebrows as though in deep thought, "Old friend's younger sister, on Instagram she always has her sister with her in pics, always tagging her on her posts and story."

His mind wandered off, *She knows so many people, it's almost scary*, so in his thoughts he didn't realised he had subconsciously been staring at her eyes; Melodie had a green and a blue eye, though they don't contrast much in hue, if you take the time to notice you can tell which is which. The scariest thing about her eyes to Airean is that sometimes the blue is more of a deep lilac hue, which soothes him, which inturn, ironicly, puts him on edge for the unknown. And whenever her eye is purple, her green eye matches her bold neon hair. He's only noted this a few times but hasn't mentioned it. 

"If you stare any longer I'd have no eyes because you'd have burnt holes in them." Melodie had a soft smile resting on her face, her round cheeks were relaxed. He scoffed but said no more on the subject, as she'd retorted with, "Your head's been in the clouds recently, you stressed?" 

He snorted. Sighing, he slumped back into his chair but it was anything but relaxed.

They were in deep conversation when Melodie's cheese and ham toasty came, it was charred, not like coal but it was a crisp brown, courtesy of the generous waitress and Melodie enjoyed it, more so than Airean thought was genuine.

***

They left the café, walking to a park and sitting on the swings, just talking as they swayed and swung gently on the swings and watched the sun slowly set. 

"...The new girl, she's on her first year of the course, and since I'm on my third she came to me asking-" Airean yawned. Melodie paused and looked sideways to the brown haired man who was slumped and his head jostled up and down as he struggled to fight off sleep. "Idiot, you weren't listening," she stood up and held a hand out to Airean, "Come we'll go get a ride home," he lazily put his hand in hers and she tugged, he allowed her to tug at his arm a few times before standing from the swing.

She took her phone from her pocket, quickly typing before saying that their friend would come to get her. *Who?* Airean was too exhausted, he didn't fully process what Melodie had said, at the time he heard it but after he questioned himself what she said. They walked out the park, and trudged on the prolonged path and waited for a car. An indigo and lilac sky loomed over them and as Airean looked up, he realised that it was comforting, he felt soothed by sublime. 

Many cars had drove past at decelerating speeds, like they were going to pull over though none did, he closed his eyes trying to rest as he swayed a bit. "Airean come, let's get in the car." Melodie dragged him towards the car, open the back door and waited for him to get in before closing the door. She quickly walked round to the front seat and got in, "Thanks for coming to pick us up."

The driver had blonde hair and had obviously matured more than Melodie and Airean, "No kidding, he fell asleep already," he drove smoothly through the street, they didn't speak for a while. Melodie was reserved, contradicting her bubbly personality as she tried to elude the reality. "You're attached to him aren't you?" She didn't respond for minutes as she stared out the window.

"I don't like him like that." She heard a 'hmph' from him. Silence fogged the car though she didn't flinch or fidget but embraced it. "Aubin?"

"Yeah?" He remained focused on the road ahead, wary of how quiet the road was.

"Why - do you know what he's been through?" Her speech was strained as she tried not to break down in tears, he whispered lowly, "No, I don't but you can't fix everything..." She sighed and responded, "He's worked so hard, I just wanna help him, ever since he and his brother got into the... I..." She paused, taking deep breathes however it did not cure the sobs trembling against her lips. "He changed, I mean I notice how wary he is..." She looked straight forward. "He doesn't want to get injured again, neither does he want to ruin the ruitine."


End file.
